One conventional way to display image prints (e.g., photographs) is to mount the image print in a frame. A wide variety of frames are available, differing, for example, in size, style, construction material, and shape. Typically, a customer will select a particular frame in which to mount an image print based, at least in part, on how the image print would look mounted in the selected frame.
For example, a customer can take a picture using a conventional film-based camera and then bring the exposed film to a photo finishing laboratory to have the laboratory develop the exposed film and generate an image print (which is typically referred to as a “photograph” in the film-based photography context). The photograph is then returned to the customer, who can then physically take the photograph to a frame shop (that is, to a “brick-and-mortar” frame shop) in order to select a frame in which to mount the photograph. In selecting the frame, the customer can physically place the photograph in or near a given frame in order to get an idea of how the photograph would look mounted in that particular frame. In this way, the customer can relatively quickly determine how the photograph would look mounted in various frames.
When a customer wishes to have a high-quality image print generated from a digital image file (for example, one captured using a digital camera), the customer need not physically take the digital image file to a photo-finishing laboratory and instead can electronically transmit the digital image file to an “online” photo-finishing laboratory using a computer network such as the Internet. For example, the customer can execute an Internet browser program (referred to here as a “browser”) such as NETSCAPE NAVIGATORS (which is commercially available from Netscape Communications Corporation of Mountain View, Calif., USA), direct the browser to a web site associated with the online photo-finishing laboratory, and upload a digital image file to a server hosting the web site. The online photo-finishing laboratory can then take the digital image file from the web server and produce a high-quality image print from the digital image file in a conventional manner. The online photo-finishing laboratory then typically sends the high-quality image print to the customer (or another person designated by the customer such as a relative or friend) using a delivery service such as the UNITED STATES POSTAL SERVICE or FEDERAL EXPRESS®.
Some online print laboratories also allow a customer to select and purchase frames via their web sites. However, the customer typically cannot physically place an image print in or near various frames in order to visualize how an image print will look in various frames, as can be done in a traditional brick-and-mortar frame shop. One conventional approach to helping the customer visualize how an image print will look in a given frame is to create, and display for the customer, a frame preview image in which an electronic copy of the customer's image (referred to here as a “picture image”) is pasted into a two-dimensional picture of a given frame (referred to here as a “frame image”). FIG. 1 illustrates one example of such a conventional frame preview image 100. The customer's image 102 is pasted into the portion 104 of the frame image 106 corresponding to the part of the frame where an image print would be mounted (referred to here as the “picture area”). Such a conventional approach is implemented by EFRAMES.COM™, an online print laboratory and frame retailer located on the Internet at www.eframes.com. As shown in FIG. 1, a frame preview image generated according to such a conventional approach typically only shows a head-on (that is, non-perspective) view of the framed image print itself.